Third Time's A Charm
by Lunatasha
Summary: Karin's a 14 year old girl and she decided to become a shinigami. But what happens when Toshiro helps train her? HitsuKarin
1. The Menos

Third Time's a Charm

Third Time's a Charm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Bleach, although I wish I did.

Chapter 1: The Menos

Karin was a beautiful, football loving 14 year old teenager who had a high spiritual level. Therefore hollows were often after her. Her big brother, Ichigo Kurosaki killed them before they would try to eat her. She had ambitions to become a soul reaper so she wouldn't be so helpless against hollows. Ichigo only recently found out that she knew about soul reapers, hollows and the Espada e.t.c, e.t.c. She also wished she could visit Soul society. All the different squads and stuff like that sounded interesting. However she had given up knowing that she would never be able to do that. But that was about to change…

Karin was walking home from football practice when she bumped into someone. Karin didn't think she'd ever see someone like that, he had white spiky hair and looked about her age but his eyes, his emerald green eyes were much older like they had seen too much. 'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you' Karin said straight away.

'It's alright.' He replied in a bored voice and walked around her. Karin wondered who he was. There was something about him.

Karin was walking home from football practice again 2 days later when she saw an outline of a person sitting on a hill watching the sunset. Curious, she started walking up the hill to see who it was. When she found out who it was she was surprised. 'Aren't you the guy who I bumped into the other day?' The person turned around straight away. 'Yeah, I think so.' He replied wondering why she had asked.

'Hey what's your name?'

'Why do you care?' he answered in his bored voice.

'I dunno, maybe coz I keep seeing you everywhere or something, there's no real reason.' He sighed. He knew just by looking at her she wasn't going to give till she got an answer. 'My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya.'

'Mine's Karin Kurosaki!' She responded enthusiastically.

'KUROSAKI!?' Toshiro shouted.

'Yeah…' Karin said, a little scared, 'why?'

'Is one of your relatives called Ichigo Kurosaki?'

'Yeah, my big brother'

'Well that explains your high spiritual level.'

'I see you're a soul reaper'

'Yeah, a captain to be precise.'

'A captain! Really you seem so young and to have such a high rank! You're really coo-'

A woman was running towards them shouting, 'Hello Captain!!' Toshiro sighed. 'Who's she?'

'She's my subordinate' Toshiro answered.

'I meant her name.'

'Oh, Rangiku Matsumoto.' Rangiku reached them out of breath.

'Hi Captain!!'

'What is it Matsumoto?' Toshiro asked in his bored voice.

'Uh, captain, this girl…'

'She's Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister'

'Ichigo's little sister…He has a little sister?'

'Two actually, I have a twin sister.' Karin butted in.

'Two!?'

'Yeah' just then the sky ripped open. Both Karin and Matsumoto gasped. It was a Menos Grande! 'Karin run!' Toshiro shouted.

'What's the point it'll catch up with me in two steps!'

'You know captain, she has got a point.'

'Shut up.' Toshiro and Rangiku pulled out their soul slayers. Karin

stepped back getting worried.

It didn't take 5 minutes; Karin had to admit Toshiro obviously didn't

become a captain for no reason. 'Seriously your soul slayers really cool,

I mean an ice dragon! Wow!' Toshiro just smiled. 'Hey I just realized do

either of you know the time?' Rangiku answered. 'It's 10 past 7.'

'What!?' Karin exclaimed 'I got to get home see ya!' She shouted

already running.

Later that day Toshiro and Rangiku bumped into Renji. 'Hey what are

you doing here in the real world Captain?'

'It appears that Aizen is going to try and make a move which has

something to do with this town.'

'You can come to the meeting at Ichigo's house then!'

'Meeting?'

'Yeah, that's where I'm going now.'

'I guess it could be worthwhile.' All three of them walked to Ichigo's

house, Jumping to what Renji said was his bedroom window. Ichigo,

Rukia and Yoruichi were already there.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

When everybody got there they started the meeting out told each

other the information they had gathered.

'So it's a definite rise of amount of hollows around' Yumichika stated

'Yes, but there's nothing we can do about that at the moment except

protect people, especially those with high spiritual levels.' Yoruichi

concluded. All of them nodded. 'In fact Ichigo, I'm worried about your

sisters, they have shown high levels and hollows are being drawn

generally to this household' Yoruichi added.

'I know, I'm worried too.' Ichigo replied. 'In fact do you reckon it would

be worth showing them to you so you know who they are?'

'There's no need to go that far, besides I know Karin anyway.' Toshiro

answered. 'How do you know Karin?' Ichigo asked, confused.

'It's kind of hard to miss her when she's being attacked by a Menos.'

'What!?' Ichigo shouted 'She was attacked by a Menos!?'

'Yes, from what I can sense her spirit level is higher than her twin's.'

'Is she alright, she didn't get hurt or anything?'

'No, she didn't get hurt.'

'Thank god.' Ichigo sighed. 'Thanks for helping her'

'It's my job, and you know it's amazing how much she knows about Soul society and everything.'

'I know, she figured everything out when she saw me slay a hollow.'

'She can see Soul reapers?' Yoruichi asked.

'Yeah'

'Is there any possibility that she would want to become a soul reaper?'

'I never asked, why?'

'She looks like she could have good potential, after all she is your sister.' Ichigo thought for a few minutes. 'KARIN GET IN HERE FOR A SEC!!'

'Nice communication Ichigo' Rukia said in a sarcastic tone.

'Shut up' Karin walked into the room. She had changed from her football kit to a tank top and a short skirt over leggings. Something inside Toshiro sparked.

'Wha-' Karin started.

'Listen, Karin would you want to become a soul reaper?'

'I 'aint answering any questions till you give an explanation.' Karin replied looking around the room. 'Toshiro! Rangiku! What are you doing here?'

'Soul reaper buisness'

'Oh… Anyway I want that explanation today Ichigo!'

'She's kind of person who doesn't give up tills she gets what she wants isn't she?' Yoruichi commented, amused.

'Shut up.' Ichigo said for the second time. 'Listen Yoruichi thinks you would have great potential so I was wondering if you wanted to become a soul reaper.' During this whole Toshiro had been watching Karin, luckily no one had noticed. 'Well, I do but how am I supposed to become one?'

I'll take care of that.' Yoruichi answered. 'Although I might need some help.'

'I'll help, I get bored during the day just wondering around.' Toshiro offered. Karin looked at him and smiled. For some reason she didn't think that was the case…


	3. Training

Chapter 3: Training

Chapter 3: Training

Karin was in the basement of Urahara's store with Yoruichi. At this point Karin had gone through the process of becoming a soul reaper and was now training. Yoruichi had noticed she was quite accomplished at physical fighting and she had learned shunpo incredibly quickly. Yoruichi was about to teach her how to use her zanpakto when Toshiro walked in. 'Sorry I'm late, there was a hollow.' Toshiro looked at Karin. She was wearing jeans another tank top with fingerless gloves. Something sparked again. 'Ah, Hitsugaya you came just at the right time, could you teach her how to use her zanpakto while I take care of something?'

'Sure' Toshiro answered, walking over. For some reason he was nervous, which was unusual. 'Okay the first thing I'm gonna do is see what you can do with a sword, there's no point me teaching you basics if your naturally gifted.' Karin just smiled. She was nervous; she was about to sword fight with a captain.

Toshiro skidded across the floor. They had been fighting for 15 minutes, with neither of them hurt. Karin was just focusing on her defence, not wanting to get cut. 'It must be said,' Toshiro said panting, 'you're very talented. Yoruichi was right about the potential thing.'

'Thanks' Karin replied, panting.

'But you're doing one thing wrong.'

'Oh yeah? And what's that?' Karin asked, stopping

'Your attack, your swing is wrong.' Toshiro answered, also stopping. Toshiro walked over to her and stood behind her. He was just slightly taller than her. He gently grasped her hands, like when Ichigo taught her how to swing a golf club correctly. That damn spark was back again, but this time it was more powerful and Karin felt it too. They looked into each other's eyes. Both were lost in each other's eyes. Just then Ichigo came down to see how the training was going. 'TOSHIRO GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!!' Karin and Toshiro went back to the real world to find a very angry Ichigo. 'Ichigo it may have escaped your notice but I'm not so little anymore!' Karin shouted back getting equally angry. 'Besides, he was just teaching me how to attack properly!'

'Seemed like more than that to me!'

'Get lost Ichigo!!'

'What so you two can be alone, I don't think so!'

'Fine then I'll go!!' Karin shouted storming out. Ichigo threw a dirty look at Toshiro before leaving. Toshiro had trained a lot of people but this had never happened. How the hell could Ichigo think he would fall for his little sister? Toshiro sighed and also left the training room.

Toshiro was just walking around aimlessly when he saw Karin on a football pitch who seemed to be taking her anger out on the footballs. 'AAARRRGGHHH!! DAMN YOU ICHIGO!!' Karin shouted flopping on to the floor. How could he think that something happened between them!? Karin gave up trying to fathom it and lied down on her back. Toshiro sneaked up to her. 'You know if you lie down like that you're gonna get stepped on.' Karin jumped.

'Toshiro don't sneak up on me like that!' Karin exclaimed sitting up.

'Sorry.'

'No you're not!' Karin replied with a smirk. Toshiro smiled, he didn't know her well but he knew her long enough to know that one, she knows how to gat her own way and two, she can always tell when someone was lying. 'Alright well I might not be sorry about that but I'm sorry about earlier in the training room.' Toshiro said seriously, wiping the smile off Karin's face. 'It's not your fault, if anyone needs to be apologizing its Ichigo.'

'He's just trying to protect you.'

'From what!? Boys!? I think I'm alright thanks.' Karin sneered.

'Well you'll come to training tomorrow won't you? Toshiro asked. Karin sighed, 'I dunno, I'll see tomorrow.' And with that she left.


	4. The 16th of June

Chapter 4: The 16th of June

Chapter 4: The 16th of June

'Where is she?' Yoruichi asked. Both Yoruichi and Toshiro had been waiting for a half-hour for Karin and no one had seen her all day. 'She and Ichigo got into a big argument yesterday, maybe that's it.'

'Possibly, after all from what I've heard they're quite close.'

'Were.' Toshiro and Yoruichi turned around to see Karin, already in her soul form with her zanpakto. She walked over, 'Sorry I'm late, my watch broke so I lost track of time.' But when she got close enough, Toshiro saw that her watch was working perfectly. Something was up and he'd have to find out. After training, Karin left quickly, but Toshiro followed, hoping to find out where she was before training.

He followed her to a place he'd never been before, a hidden place. Toshiro stayed in the bushes. Karin sat down on the ground, watching the sunset. A tear went down her cheek. She wondered where she was now, her mother. It was the 16th of June. Tomorrow is when she was killed by the Grand Fisher. Toshiro did not know this and was getting worried, he had always thought of Karin as a tough girl, someone you don't want to mess with. But seeing her like this, it made him want to run up to her and hug her protecting her from everything. Toshiro realized what he was thinking. But why was he thinking that? By this time Karin was properly crying and Toshiro couldn't help himself.

Karin was surprised to see him but she didn't really care. 'What…what are you doing here?' She sobbed.

'I can answer that later, what's wrong?'

'Tomorrow is the day my mother was killed.' Karin answered, crying harder. 'I can hardly even remember her, it happened when I was five.'

'Karin, I'm so sorry.' Toshiro said, sitting down next to her. 'I'm guessing you're not doing training tomorrow then.'

'No, every year I have a picnic in the park near the graveyard with my family and then we visit her. Toshiro had no self control at this point, he hugged her, saying how sorry he was. Karin hugged back, but when he withdrew his arms she stayed there lying against his body. She felt safe there, she wanted to stay there forever. So did he. Toshiro never wanted to leave he wanted to stay, they both wanted to stay, but it was getting dark and if she was late again, she probably would be grounded. She ran off, to her house apologizing for having to go. Toshiro wanted to run with her, and escape, from all the worries and the nightmares, protecting her from everything, but he knew that was too good to be true.


	5. A Piggy Back

Chapter 5: A piggy back

Chapter 5: A piggy back

Today was the 17th, and Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo and Isshin were walking up a steep hill towards the park. Karin and Ichigo seemed to have stopped fighting and were having a conversation about Bankai. After they got to the top of the hill Ichigo found Rukia and went off to talk. Yuzu ran up the hill to see where Ichigo went. 'He's gone off with her again.' Karin said, sighing when Yuzu asked.

'Who, Kuchiki?'

'Who else?' Karin replied. Just then some kids who were playing with skate boards didn't see Karin and Yuzu and bumped into them, pushing them down the hill. Both of them were so surprised that their spiritual energy peaked. Toshiro, who was reasonably near recognized Karin's energy and ran towards her.

Yuzu stood up and helped Karin up. Karin tried to support her weight on her legs but she fell down again; she couldn't stand let alone walk. Toshiro, who had reached the top of the hill saw Karin and Yuzu and ran to her even though he was out of breath already. He reached them, panting. Karin was surprised to see Toshiro out of breath like this. 'Are you ok?'

'I should be asking you!'

'Oh, right.'

'So are you ok?'

'Not really, I can't stand.' Toshiro helped her up.

'If you can't support your own weight, then I will.' He got her to learn on his shoulder and they walked to the nearest park bench. Toshiro sat her down so he could look at her leg to see if it was serious. 'It should be fine, but you probably won't be able to walk for at least an hour.' Karin sighed, 'Oh, that's just great.'

'Don't worry about it, I've got nothing to do today I'll help you.' Toshiro replied, getting her up again. 'Toshiro, you really don't have t- ' She stopped when he touched her she felt that spark again from training. But this time she was pretty sure what it meant. Not certain but pretty sure. She blushed. Toshiro caught her eye and blushed too.

After a while Karin seemed to get heavier and heavier. He'd have to change the way he was carrying her. But the only other ways he could think of was the classic wedding style or a piggy back, either one he could find himself being murdered by Ichigo. But Karin seemed to read his mind. 'Don't worry, Ichigo will have to get through me first.' Toshiro jus looked at her. 'How did you-'

'Lucky guess.' They both smiled. 'I could try walking again if you want, I mean-'

'No, I don't want you hurt yourself.'

'Then what are we going to do.' Karin said sternly. Toshiro was stuck, he didn't want Karin to try and walk too soon, but he didn't want another shouting match either. He didn't have a choice he'd have to carry her. And he would probably get tired quicker carrying her wedding style. So the only option left is a piggy back. Toshiro sighed 'Ok, I'll give you a piggy back.'

'Ok.' Toshiro was surprised that she didn't seem that bothered. But she was. She was nervous, the impression that people would get would be boyfriend and girlfriend and if Ichigo spotted them there would be another argument. Toshiro lifted her up and held her legs up with his arms. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck. He started walking slowly across the park. 'I'm sure you can go faster than that.' Toshiro looked up at her. 'Is that a challenge?'

'It might be.'

'In that case…' Toshiro began running around the park. Karin started laughing. She wished she could stay like this forever. Young, carefree and in Toshiro's arms. Wait. What!? In Toshiro's Arms!? Then she realized. She was certain now. But this could be a problem. She had fallen in love with a captain. Could she have fallen in love so soon? Well, regardless whether she loved him or not she knew that she wanted to be more than friends. She was getting closer and closer…


	6. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 6: Wrong place, wrong time

Chapter 6: Wrong place, wrong time

Right now Karin didn't care about anything else, about Aizen, or Ichigo's reaction. Speak of the devil… 'KARIN!!' Karin was glad the park was empty. 'THAT IS THE SECOND TIME!!'

'Ichigo calm down, I can't walk so Toshiro's helping me.' She replied, confidently. 'Honestly.'

'WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL BELIEVE THAT!?' Karin was screwed now, once Ichigo sets his mind on something, it may be a decision or an opinion, he sticks to it. 'Because we're family and we're supposed to trust each other.' She answered, staying calm. Ichigo didn't know what to do next. 'Then why didn't you get me or dad to carry you?'

'Well, because you went of with Rukia and dad is well, dad. He isn't carrying me and Toshiro said he would help me.

'You volunteered.' Ichigo said looking murderous, walking towards Toshiro. Toshiro didn't know what to do or what to say. 'I wanted to help her.' Toshiro said walking backwards. He suddenly realized he still had Karin on his back which probably didn't help. He gently lowered her down to the nearest bench and resumed his position. 'It seemed like you wanted to do more than help her!' It was Karin who argued that point. 'That's none of your buisness!'

'Karin stay out of this!'

'No!! I don't see why Toshiro should get the blame!! After all it's not like I objected him helping me!!' Ichigo could see her point and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of a captain. 'We'll talk about this later.' Ichigo said storming off.

'I'm so, so sorry about him Toshiro, you don't deserve-'

'Don't worry, I understand.' Toshiro said smiling, sitting down next to her. Suddenly Karin wanted to get closer to him.

'You're amazing Toshiro, you know that?' Toshiro's smile increased. 'And I forgot, thank you, for helping me.' Karin said getting closer. She just couldn't resist. Nor could he. Toshiro got closer too. Both of them were getting closer and closer and closer… 'Captain!!' Both Karin and Toshiro turned around to see Rangiku running towards them. 'I haven't seen you in ages!!'

'You really pick your moments don't you Matsumoto.' Toshiro sighed. Karin face brightened up. Could that comment mean he was interested? After all he was leaning in too. 'What do you mean captain?'

'Nothing, nothing…' Toshiro answered smiling at Karin. 'Anyway what is it Matsumoto?'

'Nothing, I just haven't seen you for a while.'

'Oh.'

'Captain, are you alright?'

'Fine, why?' Toshiro asked getting worried.

'You just suddenly seem so happy.' Karin smiled.

'Yeah, I wonder why.' Toshiro smiled again.

'Oh well, I got to go bye.' Rangiku said running off waving a hand. Karin tuned to face Toshiro. 'So what now?'

'Well, I don't know about you but I'm hungry.'

'You know what, I am.' Toshiro picked Karin up and walked around in search for a café or something. In the end they found a cute little shop on the corner of a road not too far away from the park.

After lunch they went back to the park and Karin asked to try and walk. Karin stood up and wobbled. Toshiro grabbed her arm, 'Steady.'

'I'm alright, don't worry.' She wriggled out of his grip and tried to take a step. She wobbled again but this time she fell. Karin put her arm out waiting for the pain. But it never came. Toshiro had caught her. One arm was holding her back while the other was holding up her head. It was taking all of his will power not to bend down and kiss her. Karin didn't want to resist but as Ichigo and her just had an argument about this it probably wasn't a good idea. And yet she found herself getting closer, but it wasn't just Karin, Toshiro was getting closer too. She was lost in his eyes, she could feel his warm breath, noting else mattered anymore she had almost reached his lips and they were still inching closer. Someone coughed behind them. It was Ichigo. This was very, very bad.


	7. Rangiku to the Rescue!

Chapter 7: Rangiku to the rescue

Chapter 7: Rangiku to the rescue!

Realizing what position he was in with Karin, Toshiro got very, very scared. Ichigo was walking towards them, looking murderous again. 'So Karin, what was he helping you with this time?' He asked, evilly.

'Well, you see Ichigo, it's, well um…er…' Karin was also scared. Ichigo was incredibly strong and was more than likely to pick a fight with Toshiro. And she didn't want Toshiro to get hurt.

'Ichigo before this fight starts, it has nothing to do with Toshiro and he stays out of it!' Karin stated, trying to sound confident.

'No way, it's not just you in this relationship!'

'Tough, I'm not letting you near him.'

'I'll just fight you first.'

'Don't be so cocky, we're both captain level.' Karin said calmly. 'It's nothing to do with you what I do with a boy, I'm not your little sister anymore, I'm 14. I do what I like.' Ichigo had enough and turned into soul form. Karin did the same. Both drew swords at the same time, both furious enough to kill the other.

Rangiku was walking in the park when she came across this strange sight. She saw Karin and Ichigo with their zanpaktos drawn and Toshiro behind Karin. 'What the hell is going on!?' All three of them turned round. 'Three times I have seen these two too close to each other! The first time he was helping her sword techniques so that was alright I guess, the second time she couldn't walk so that was fair enough but this time there was no excuse and they were the closest they've ever been!!' Rangiku seemed to be in shock. Not because of the fight going all the way to sword fighting but because her captain had gotten too close to a girl. But she thought this was a bit unfair. The first time Toshiro had fallen in love with or at least developed a crush for a girl, she was apparently off limits and the girl in question appeared to like him too.

'Ichigo leave them alone!'

'Are you kidding me!?'

'No, if they want to date let them.'

'Seriously!? He's way too old!!' Karin interrupted:

'I'd like to throw the name Rukia in, Toshiro's younger than her.' Ichigo hadn't thought of that and was now feeling pretty stupid.

'But…but she's my little sister.'

'She's not little though.' Ichigo went back into his body. Now this was all being said he saw reason. 'Karin, I'm sorry, I…I just didn't think abo-'

'It's not me you should be apologizing to.'

'I'm sorry Hitsugaya' Toshiro just nodded.

'Well I think it's time to leave these two alone.' Rangiku said cheering up and winking at Karin. After both of them left Karin and Toshiro kept on apologizing to each other, both sorry about the way Ichigo had accused the other. 'You shouldn't be apologizing to me, he's not your brother.'

'Well I'm still sorry.' Toshiro said smiling. Karin loved his smile.

'You know what we should have done?' She asked

'What?'

'We should've gone somewhere that no one else knows about when I got hurt, it would have saved a lot of arguing.' Toshiro laughed.

'You mean the place where you went when you got upset yesterday?'

'Yeah, although there is one thing you should know about that.'

'Oh, yeah?' Karin stopped, so did Toshiro.

'I felt so much better when you hugged me.' Neither of them could help themselves. But this time no one was there to stop it. Finally their lips met. Toshiro never expected the kiss to feel so amazing. 'What do you know,' Karin started saying, coming up for air, 'The third time is a charm.' Toshiro smiled and leant in for another kiss. But his phone beeped. 'Damn why now?' Rangiku came running, but she stopped by them, having run out of breath. 'Hey Matsumoto, could you do me a favour and take care of the hollow?' Rangiku smiled.

'Of course captain.'


End file.
